sacrificio por amor
by Mars team galactic
Summary: Summer se sacrifica entregándose a Red eye para que el no maté a ben..


Sacrificio por amor.

Summer Minami una de las mejores rangers de Oblivia se encontraba inconsciente en una habitación muy grande, ya que estaba secuestrada, lo que no sabía que su captor tenia planeado algo demasiado cruel: Violación.

Flashback:

Ben: ¡Summer a dondé vas!

Summer: Iré a comprar unas cosas que me pidió lea.

Ben: Te acompaño, ya es muy tarde para que andes sola.

Summer: Si, como quieras,gracias.

Minutos después, los jóvenes rangers se encontraban caminando rumbo al mercado de villagonal,terminarón de hacer unas compras y se dirigieron al bosque villagonal,para capturar un staraptor para Summer,ya que Ben tenía uno como su pokemón acompañante.

Ben:Mira sum, ahí hay un staraptor.

Summer: Captura on, captura finalizada.

De pronto cuándo iban volando rumbo a la casa de rodel, empezaron a ser atacados por unas personas que creían haber derrotado.

?:¡ Cuánto tiempo chicos sin vernos no creen!

Ben: ¡ Tú,! ¿ Qué haces aqui Red eyes?

Red eyes:¿ Acaso, no puedo venir a saludar a mi novia?

Summer: Yo no soy tu novia.

Red eyes simplemente se limitó a sonreir ante tal respuesta, despues unos pinchers aparecieron detrás de Ben y lo agarrarón.

Summer: ¡ Bennnnnnnnnnnnn!, sueltenlo, dejenlo ir, porfavorrr.

Red eyes comenzó a reirse al ver como suplicaba la chica.

Red eyes: chicos, diviertanse un rato con el, haré negocios con la ranger.

Pincher: Si señor, dicho esto comenzarón a golpear a ben.

Después red eyes condujó a summer a un lugar más retirado.

Summer: ¿ Qué quieres de mi?

Red eyes: Simple, te quiero a ti.

Summer: ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Red eyes: Si,si quieres que no le pase nada malo a ben, vendrás conmigo.

Red eyes: pero si no lo haces, él morirá, ¿ entendido?

Summer solo asistió la cabeza.

Red eyes: Buena niña.

Dicho esto, Red eyes sacó un comunicador y dio ordenes a sus esbirros que liberarán a Ben.

Red eyes: Listo,ahora nos vamos, dicho esto cargó a summer en su espalda.

Summer: Bennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Red eyes: te voy a dormir, para que no veas dondé vivirás ahora, jejej.

Summer: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Red eyes: Dulces sueños, my lady muahahhah.

Horas más tarde summer comenzó a despertarse muy lentamente,se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación de color rojo, tenia un barranco donde se podía apreciar el oceano.

Summer p.o.v

Espero que Ben esté bien,ojalá que red eyes no lo vuelva a molestar, aunque tenga que sacrificarme para que estes sano y salvo.

Summer empezó a recorrer la habitación, había un estante gigante lleno de toda clase de libros, pero no se dio cuenta que su secuestrador entró a la habitación.

Red eyes: Vaya , hasta que despertaste, nena.

Summer:... ahhh, Red eyes.

Red eyes: Mande mi amor.

Summer: Que quieres de mi?

Red eyes: Para algo que he deseado desde hace tiempo.

dicho esto la besó pero summer le dio una mofetada, después el la cargó y la acostó en la cama.

Summer: Wtf... porrqueeeeeeeeeee yo?

Summer: Porqué no Blue eyes.

Red eyes: Tú me vuelves loco con solo mirarte, eres hermosa, tienes buen cuerpo.

Summer: Solo para eso me quieres para sexo, yo no quiero acostarme contigo.

Red eyes se enojó y le dió una cachetada, después el sacó a un pokemón tipo planta y le ordenó que usará paralisis.

Summer: Quitame la paralisis, ahora mismo.

Red eyes: Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, ahora eres mía,solamente mía y de nadien más, no lo olvides.

Summer: ¡ Nooooooooooooooo quiero!

Red eyes empezó a desvestirla,le quitó su uniforme hasta completamente desnuda.

Red eyes: Que cuerpo más bonito tienes.

Summer: Eres un pervertido, si no estuviera paralizada ya te hubiera pateado tus h... .

Red eyes no hizo caso a las groserias de ella,comenzó besandola en sus labios, luego pasaron sobre su cuello, sus manos estaban en sus caderas y después pasarón a su cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos, comenzó a subcionarlos muy lentamente haciendo que ella diese un gemido.

Summer: yaaaaaaaaaa por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrr para, dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Red eyes: Nooooooooo quiero, tu bien sabes que yo ya estaba esperando este momento, yo se que tu tambien lo disfrutas jajaj.

Summer: ¿porqué no entiendes que yo no te amo?

Red eyes: ¡ Tú solamente me tienes que amar!

Summer: Yo amo a Ben solamente a el.

Red eyes la ignoró y se comenzó a acomodar para penetrarla.

Summer: No quiero que esa cosa entre en mi.

Red eyes: ¿ Eres virgen?, más te vale que lo seas.

Summer: Y si ya no lo soy?

Red eyes: ¡ Quéeeeeeeeeeeeee se suponía que yo sería tu primera vesssss!

Summer: Como la ves, hace un año que ya no soy virgen.( de nada servira mentir que ya no soy virger, el se dará cuenta que no he sido tocada por nadien).

Red eyes por el coraje que tenía de saber que Summer ya no era virgen, la penetró rapidamente.

Summer: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, basta me duele muchoooooooooooooooooooo, te mentí , sigo siendo virgen.

Red eyes sonrió y contestó: Ya lo sabía, me di cuenta con solo ver tu feminidad y tus gritos jajaj.

Summer: ¿Disfrutas violandomé?

Red eyes: Yo no te estoy violando, simplemente te estoy haciendo mía, este es el sacrificio que tienes que hacer para que no maté a Ben.

Summer:...

Red eyes: Qué cansancio, no lo crees bebé?

Summer: Siiiiii, como a ti no te duele tu parte intima.

Red eyes: Se te pasará.Dicho esto sacó de ella su amiguito.

Red eyes: Ahora eres mia, hoy mañana y siempre le serás.¿entendido?

summer: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Red eyes: buena niña.

Red eyes: Ahora esta es tu nuevo hogar, dormirás conmigo para siempre.

Meses después , una jovén se encontraba en su habitación con dos bebés, un niño y una niña, de nombres Emiliano y Emily.

Emiliano es identicó a su padre,solo que con los ojos verdes de Summer.

Emily: También es rubia y con los ojos verdes de summer.

Red eyes: Mis amores vengan con papi, tu también mi reina.

Summer: No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de mi secuestrador y violador.

Summer: me preguntó que habra pasado con Ben.

ben se casó con panema y tuvieron 2 niñas llamadas Mariane y Maylene.

Fin.


End file.
